the sun still shines
by ourshipscan'tsink
Summary: Everybody had problems coping with the consequences of the war...even Draco Malfoy. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

After the war it was hard for Draco to live his life normally. He only had his mother; his father was dead and he had lost his old school friends either to the so-called 'dark side' or to death.

He didn't know how he should feel about it. He said he was fine even though he really wasn't. Draco simply felt empty. He had nothing to live for. The only thing that stopped him from ending his life was his mother. He couldn't just leave her alone.

He wasn't able to get out of the Malfoy Manor for two months. His chaotic mind stopped him.

He thought about nearly everything in that time. His father, Death Eaters, Voldemort, blood, friends, the Golden Trio. But mostly he thought about what he had done at the end of the war.

He lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve up. He hated it. It was a mark that nobody could ever free him from. He knew he should learn to live with it but he refused to. With a disgusted look he pushed his sleeve back down.

The woman opened the boy's door just a crack as he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His blonde hair was messy and he had worn that t-shirt for the last four days straight. He looked so pale, almost like a porcelein doll. He did not speak with her about his problems. But the witch knew what dragged him down like this; his father's death wasn't easy for her either. She nearly cried for a week but only when she thought Draco was not around.

The once smiling face was now emotionless. It broke her heart to see her little dragon like this.

Narcissa Malfoy was worried about her only son. She coulnd't stand seeing him so down and unhappy. So she decided to do something she would never have thought she would do... she got out some parchment and began to write a letter.

Harry stood there, his boxershorts the only thing covering his slim body as he made himself and his girlfriend breakfast.

Just as he was about to lift the tray a sudden noise caught his attention. A black falcon waited impatiently outside the window. He didn't know who the bird belonged to, so he opened the window slowly and removed the letter from the bird's leg.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I do not want you to forgive me nor my family for what we have done, but you are the only person that can help me._

 _Draco hasn't left his room for more than two months now and I am terribly worried. You don't have to help me and I know that you probably won't but I have nobody I can talk to. I am afraid that I am going mad, and Draco, too._

 _I don't know why I am telling you all this but I am desparate. I don't know what to do but maybe you have an idea._

 _It took me a lot courage to admit this and write to you Mr. Potter._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _N.M._

Harry was stunned and nearly let out a laugh. Why on earth was Narcissa Malfoy writing to him? Why was Malfoy acting like this? What happend to the sneering git and his arrogant mother? What should he do to help Malfoy out of his hole? Why did she think he would care?

He pushed the thoughts and the letter away and walked over to his bedroom which contained a sleeping girl with flaming red hair. Harry smiled at her and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Love, I made breakfast," he said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny nodded in her sleep and snuggled against Harry's arm. _Well, I guess breakfast can wait._


	2. Chapter 2

"I was about to surprise Ginny with breakfast in bed - Oh Ron come on, you have a girlfriend and I have one! Get over it," Harry said.

"Yeah, but she is my little sister!" Ron said. "Lavender isn't related to you, so you don't understand."

"Anyway, the letter was from Narcissa Malfoy and she asked me to help Draco," Harry said. "What is he sad about anyway? What should I do to help him and why should I in the first place?" Harry looked at his two best friends.

"Whatever, I don't know Harry, I think she is mad already," Ron said with sudden anger in his voice. "Who would think that you would help that git? I wouldn't help him! You should just forget it."

"I don't know, maybe you should help him, Harry," Hermione said. "I mean he practically saved your life back in the war. I think you could at least think of something to help him. He had to go through a lot stuff too during and after the war, Harry. You know his father is dead and he probably has no friends because they hide from the Ministry, so he is alone. I know he was or is a git but we could try. I bet he will refuse our help anyway so you have nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Why do you sympathize with him, Hermione?" Ron asked. "He constantly insulted you back in Hogwarts. And why should Harry care about the fact that the little ferret has no friends anyway?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was right but everybody derserves a second chance.

"Hm, I suppose you are right, Hermione," Harry said. "But what could I do? I don't know him, so what could cheer him up? Maybe a little ferret plush?" Harry grinned.

"I think I have an idea but I don't know if you will be happy about it," the only girl in the room said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think this'll work? I have never tried to cheer my childhood enemy up!" Harry hesitated to move towards the giant Manor in front of them. Memories flodded this brain; a snatcher was dragging him towards the old gates, behind them was a women dressed in black. Once she heard that it was in fact Harry Potter standing there, Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes flickered with delight. Harry shook his head and focussed again.

"Oh come on Harry! Don't be so childish! Get in there already." Hermione pushed him forward.

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged his shoulders. Harry tried to open the heavy gates when a voice cut through the silence.

"Hello Mr. Potter! I am so glad you came. And you brought friends?" Narcissa Malfoy looked mildly surprised.

"Oh, we just came to support Harry and stop him from changing his mind. We were about to leave, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione turned to Ron and tugged on his jacket.

"No, you can stay too," Narcissa said. "I just want Draco to stop being like this. He stands really often at the edge of that cliff behind our house. I am incredibly worried. Come on in." Narcissa lead the way, the Golden Trio following her.

"Wow, this is a beautiful place, Mrs. Malfoy!" The words left Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself.

Narcissa nodded with a sad smile on her face.

It was stunning, although it was a dark place to live too, with incredibly dark memories. A particular memory flooded Hermione's brain; she laying on the floor and an insane women was above her, torturing her so much that Hermione never wanted to open her eyes again. That was a memory Hermione never really overcame.

"So where is Malfoy? I don't want to spend my whole day here!" Ron looked around rather nervously. He too seemed to remember the same thing.

"Oh yes, right, he is up there" – Narcissa pointed with her finger upstairs – "second door to the left." She smiled sadly again.

The three walked up to the room the older witch had pointed to. Harry knocked on the second door to the left and heard a thin voice call him in.

"I am okay Mother, I just want to be alo- What the heck are you three doing in my room?" Malfoy looked paler than ever and he was skinnier than he was back at Hogwarts.

"Oh god, Malfoy," Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Get out of my fucking room! NOW!" Draco said with venom in his voice. It sounded more tired than dangerous.

Hermione took Ron's arm and dragged him out of Draco's room. Just as Ron wanted to protest she shot him a warning glance.

Harry was now alone with an angry Malfoy.

"Okay listen, I don't want to be here either but your mother asked me to come over and help you out of, uhm" - Harry lifted his hands and gestured around the room while resisting the urge to cover his nose with his arm – "here. And I think it is a good idea. I want to help you Malfoy, no more, no less."

"I don't need your help Potter," Draco said. "I don't need anybody's help, do you hear me? Just leave me alone." He looked back at the ceiling.

"Okay, but just know that if you would like to talk about the war or something else I -"

"Just leave, Potter." His voice was dry and emotionless.

Harry nodded and placed his little gift for Draco on his bed. He turned around a last time and said, "Hermione suggested to give it to you. It helped me through dark times in my life. It was nearly yours anyway. Goodbye, Malfoy."

Harry left the blonde's room and walked back where he thought he came from. The Manor was huge. There were a lot black walls and the floor was an dark shade. It wasn't really comfortable, in Harry's opinion. Even the Dursley's lived in a nicer place, or at least a little brighter. He heard noises out of the door to his right and stopped.

"His father wasn't a monster, you know. I mean he was a nice person before the Dark Lord took over his life. I don't want to say he is innocent but he was young."

"He was an cruel arse, nothing else," Ron said and took another cookie.

"Ron! People change," Hermione said. "Not only to something better, sometimes they change into something... bad. Some people make mistakes because they have no other choice."

Harry stepped into the kitchen and raised his voice. "I couldn't do anything to change his mind, Mrs. Malfoy. I didn't expect to, anyway, so I think we'll leave now." Harry nodded and turned to leave.

"Thanks for the tea and the cookies Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione shook the hand of the broken women.

"Yeah thanks." Ron turned to leave too.

They walked silently back to the front gates.

"That went well," Ron said with sarcasm in his voice. "What did the prat say?"

"Nothing except that I should leave him alone and that he doesn't want my help. I don't think he is okay though."

"Whatever, you tried. Nobody expected you to really talk to him anyway."

The trio said their good-byes and apparated back to their homes.

/

Draco couldn't believe what just happened. The fucking Golden Trio just visited him in his house!

"My mother is completely mad now," he said to himself.

Draco slowly took the small golden ball, which Harry had left on his bed, in his hands. It was the golden snitch from their first Quidditch match. Harry only caught it because Draco's broom got knocked and he fell off it.

It was the only match his father watched.

Draco couldn't understand why Potter gave it to him. Why would he care about his well being? Even Granger and the Weasel were there.

Granger looked slightly different. She looked almost shocked about something. Did he shock her?

Draco shook his head and opened a window to let fresh air free his mind. He hadn't gone outside in such a long time. No, that wasn't exactly true. He often walked to the cliff behind the Manor and just stared at the waves crushing against the stones. Draco always made sure that his mother was asleep while he was out there. He would imagine how his body would fly for some seconds and then hit hard on the stones. He would get carried away by the waves.

Draco played with the little ball in his hand. He smiled the first time in months, only a little smile, which escaped his mouth and softened his features. He closed his eyes and remembered his first fly on a broom, the first Quidditch match, and the first victory against Gryffindor. His brain was flooded with memories and he felt a little bit better. He took a deep breath and looked out of his window. Such a beautiful sky. After a while his eyes wandered to the cliff and his smile vinished at once.

/

"I wouldn't have visited him! He was a evil git back in Hogwarts, why would he have changed?" Lavender took a dress from the rack and held it in front of her. She grimaced and hung it back where she got it from.

"I don't know about the whole thing," Ginny said. "Harry is such a good person. He had to try to help him. That's just how he is and I love him for it. He only sees the good in everyone. Maybe Malfoy did change, I don't know. Hermione what do you think about the whole situation?" Ginny looked over to Hermione who just sat in a chair covered with clothes that Ginny and Lavender picked out for her.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ginny threw a t-shirt at her friend and laughed at her face.

"What?"

"We were talking about Malfoy. What do you think? Is he the old Slytherin prat or did he change?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I think he did change. He looked horrible back in the Malfoy Manor! I don't know what happened to him. Then his mother said he nearly killed himself. Well, she didn't said that but I think she meant it. Maybe I should try to talk to him." Hermione wasn't really talking to either of the girls. She just spoke out the thoughts she had had since she came back from Malfoy Manor.

"Really? Do you think you can talk to him?" Lavender asked while she looked trough another pile of dresses. "He always insulted you and mocked you. Do you think he changed his mind about... you know… blood and stuff?"

"Maybe. Ginny what do you think?"

"If you go, you have to promise me to take care of yourself," Ginny said, her voice suddenly high. "Maybe it is a trick and you are in danger!"

"No I don't think Malfoy played a role during the War," Hermione said. "I'll visit him tomorrow. You two have to promise me that you won't tell your boyfriends!"

"Yeah promise. So now that we talked about that, can we continue shopping? And Hermione, will you try on all these beautiful clothes we picked for you? You'll look georgeous in them, believe me!" Lavender laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled too. She stepped in a dressing room and tried on the clothes they gave her.

After a while, Lavender came out with three bags, Ginny with one and Hermione with two. When the girls arrived at Grimmauld's place, Harry and Ron looked rather oddly at Hermione.

"What is it now?" Hermione said slightly annoyed.

"We never expexted you to come back with something. I mean what did you get? Some new books?" Harry laughed and Ron snickered beside him.

"Funny! No, your girlfriends woulnd't let me go to a bookstore! I was forced to buy two dresses! I will never wear them. They look terrifying on me!" Hermione placed the bag on the couch and sat down.

"No they don't, she looks really cute in them. Don't believe her." Ginny laughed and kissed Harry.

"What is the plan for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to cook something for you if it isn't a problem," Lavender said. "I heard about a new recipe that I wanted to try out. After that we could just talk a little bit?" She smiled at Ron who had nodded happily at the mention of cooking.

"Fine, then who wants to help me in the kitchen? Ah yes Hermione, thanks!"

It is not that Hermione didn't trust Lavender with cooking but everytime she cooked the "Muggle way" something would happen.

Last time she nearly burned the house down. Everytime Hermione thought about it she was relieved that she didn't live with her four best friends. She had her own apartment in Muggle London. She was happy to be able to pay for it; St. Mungos accepted her after graduation and offered her a job. She was 19 years old so she could work for the hospital without a problem. She didn't exactly love her job but it is well paid. The Ministry had offered her a job too but not a position she had wanted.

After the war she had had to move on quickly. Harry was down for a little while and he needed her as much as he needed Ginny and his other friends. The deaths of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and several other friends were hard to get over, though.

Malfoy wouldn't leave her head. She felt she could have been in the exact same position as him if Harry and her other friends wouldn't have distracted her from her own thoughts.

The five friends spent the rest of the day together. Lavender's cooking was actually pretty tasty and the conversations about Hogwarts and old times. Even the old Valentines story came up, to Ginny's embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up early to think of something she could say to Draco. She made up a nice little speech that she thought would cheer him up or at least reduce his sadness. She planned to wear one of the dresses Ginny and Lavender suggested she buy. She also put some chocolate in her purse. She figured it could help. She grabbed a jacket and, when she felt confident enough, she left her apartment.

Hermione drew in all her courage and apparated to Malfoy Manor. She waited at the gates until a surprised Narcissa Malfoy greeted her.

"Hello, Hermione right?" Narcissa said. "May I call you by your first name? Why are you here?" Narcissa opened the gates and walked with Hermione towards the Manor.

"I wanted to try to talk to Malf- uh Draco," Hermione said blushing. "I don't know why but I wanted to try to talk to him again. Harry said he doesn't seem fine. He looked quite horrible to be honest."

"Yes my dear, I know," Narcissa said. "I am happy somebody cares for him besides me. Thank you." Narcissa smiled at Hermione.

The ex-Gryffindor made her way up to Draco's room and knocked on his door.

Hermione couldn't hear anything so she just walked into his room. But as soon as she entered she realized the room was empty and panicked when she saw the open window. She looked outside and let her eyes wander over the big property of the Malfoys.

She spotted the blonde on the edge of the cliff Narcissa described at her first visit. Hermione rushed out of the Slytherin's room and ran outside towards the cliff.

As soon as she reached him she had to take a pause because she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" Draco said without raising his head. "You have horrible stamina, don't you think?"

"What – how did you know it was me?" Hermione said, slowly controlling her breath again. Her whole speech was forgotten. "And what on earth are you doing down here?"

"Sixth sense," he said. "And what, am I not allowed to go out of my room?"

"No I just – forget it." Hermione thought it would be better not to tell him why she ran down here like Voldemort himself was after her.

"What? What is it Granger?" Draco now looked at her.

 _Oh whatever!_ "I – I just thought you were gonna jump down the cliff. Your mother said that you often stand here and just stare down."

Draco's eyes went wide and he took a step back from the cliff. "I thought she never saw me," he whispered.

"Well apperantly she did," Hermione said. "It was a reason why she owled Harry in the first place I think." She looked at him carefully.

"Why are you here Granger?" He sounded so incredibly tired.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said. "You can't sit in your room forever! Your mother is worried and I, uh, nevermind." Hermione walked two steps further to the edge of the cliff.

"And you what?" he asked. "Why did the-boy-who-lived visit me and now the smartest witch of her age?" Draco threw a stone down the cliff and watched the ocean swallow it.

"I don't think you are fine and I thought I could help you," she said. "We are not in school anymore, we could forget our past and live on. The war was hard for everyone but you have to move on." Hermione didn't look at Draco. She stared down the cliff like she was hypnotized. "We were all broken after it. Maybe you don't see any reason to move on but life's worth living. I lost friends and family but I am still standing here. Do you think it's easy to swallow all my problems to help others? Let me tell you something, it's not. Everything is going to be okay, at least that is was everybody keeps saying, isn't it?" She walked even closer to the cliff and stopped as a hand reached out to drag her away from it.

"Granger! Gosh, woman, that's a cliff you know?" Draco said, still his hands on her arms. "If you fall down there you are dead! Why on earth did you move so close to the end?"

"I – I – did I walk towards the cliff? I didn't do it on purpose." Hermione looked completely shocked by her action.

"Well yeah you did!" Draco said while running his hand through his messy blonde hair. "You are so weird sometimes!"

The girl just smiled at the blonde.

"Oh, what is it now, Granger?" Draco scoffed.

"It was almost like you were normal again, like you were nearly you again," she grinned. "Your voice wasn't as empty as it was at the beginning of our conversation. Would you like some chocolate?"

"Some choc- what?" Draco looked confused.

"Oh, you don't know what chocolate is?" Hermione looked at him, faking a shocked expression.

"Silly, of course I know what chocolate is, so close your mouth," he said. "I just don't know why you would offer me bloody chocolate."

"Oh, I actually brought it to give to you," she said. "I don't know why. I just thought it would make you happy." She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the giant tree right by the cliff.

"Where do you think you are going?" Draco asked, hurrying to follow her.

"The tree looks nice and I thought I could eat some chocolate and enjoy the day," the brunette said as she smiled sweetly.

"Here? You just thought 'Today is a nice day, I think I'll put a dress on, grab my chocolate and eat it under a fucking tree in Malfoys' garden?" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You noticed that I am wearing a dress? Incredible," Hermione said. "But yeah, something like that. I thought you don't leave your room anyway so why not use your garden?" Hermione masked a serious face but laughed as she looked at Draco's perplexed one. "Would you like some chocolate now?"

" _Women,"_ Draco muttered as he sat down next to her and took a piece of chocolate.

They sat a while though neither of them spoke. Hermione looked at her watch and nearly screamed. She stood up and looked really torn.

"What's the matter Granger?" Draco said with his eyes squeezed together to protect them from the sun.

"I have to leave," she said with a halfhearted smile.

She walked away but not without turning back and waving her hand over her head.

" _Women,"_ Draco muttered again.

While Hermione ran towards the gates a voice stopped her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." Narcissa walked to her and awkwardly hugged her, some tears falling down her cheeks. She looked strange, her usually arrogant frozen face was now much softer. Hermione guessed that she never really cried in front of anybody. The woman that once held her nose so high in the air now buried her face in Hermione's hair.

"I haven't done anything!" Hermione said as she patted her back.

"He smiled! He hasn't smiled for months!" Narcissa cried. "Thank you for making him smile like before. Will you visit him again?" Narcissa looked so hopeful that Hermione couldn't say no. Narcissa nodded and waved her goodbye.

 _Weird,_ Hermione thought. She didn't mind coming back. She'd enjoyed today, kind of. _Really weird._

 _/_

"I am so sorry I'm late but I visited somebody and forgot the time completely!" Hermione said. "I can work longer if you want." Hermione took off her jacket while she walked along the hospital corridor.

"No problem Ms. Granger, I never had a problem with you before so I don't mind," Healer Owen said, winking at her. "And you don't have to work any longer."

"Oh thank you." Hermione smiled at him in return.

Hermione walked into the patient room. She was never late for work! Damn it, Malfoy! She knew she couldn't blame him but she didn't want to blame herself either.

She still wondered about the bone crushing hug Narcissa pulled her in. She had never seen a Malfoy cry before.

She'd looked so happy.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wilson! How do your hands feel?" Hermione smiled warmly at the elderly women.

"Fine, Healer Granger," the woman said and then grinned. "My son will visit me today. I am really excited."

"How nice." Hermione barely listened. Her mind was elsewhere. She tried not to think about her visit too much, but she couldn't work a minute without thinking about it.

/

Draco just sat there after she left. He hadn't gotten up, hadn't stared at anyhing. He felt better again. First the snitch, now Granger.

Again, memories flooded his brain. Granger on the Quidditch stands smiling and screaming for Gryffindor. Granger sitting on the benches with a book while her friends practice Quidditch.

Granger standing up against him when he called her a mudblood for the first time. Draco focused on her face in the memory. She'd struggled not to cry in front of him. Her face had become stiff and her lips had trembled.

He always heard his father say the word but actually using it was different. It felt foreign on his tongue. Over the years he became used to saying it. Now he was proud of himself that the weird taste the word left in his mouth was gone with all the years of using it. But he never forgot her face. If she hadn't hated him before, after that she did.

He'd wanted to defend himself but he hadn't known how. Granger was right, his father did buy the brooms only because he wanted to see Draco in the team. Draco wasn't that good at Quidditch at first and his teammates knew it, but everyone knew that he was a good enough flyer so he became the new seeker of the Slytherin team. His father was never pleased with the things Draco did, he expected him to be head-boy and the captain of the Slytherin's team since Draco's first year at Hogwarts.

 _Father._

Now he felt bad again. He stood up and took a brief glance down the cliff.

He walked to his room and saw his mother smiling warmly at him. He nearly missed the single tear which was rolling down her cheek.

"Are you okay mother?" Draco asked, alarmed. He rarely saw his mother cry.

"Yes honey, everything is alright," she said. "I love you, Draco." Some more tears made their way down her cheek.

"Love you too." Draco looked her in the eyes but continued to walk to his room.

The blonde took a shower in his bathroom and then walked to his wooden writing desk and pulled out a picture. It was an old picture, from back when he was a first year in Hogwarts. A little Draco and his best friend Crabbe were smiling at the camera and laughing.

Draco closed his eyes and put the picture back. Damn, he missed him. He wasn't a person who you could have deep conversations with but he was a loyal friend.

He'd known them since their first year in Hogwarts, Crabbe and Goyle. Everybody thought that they are only his "minions" and that he only used them as bodyguards, which was pretty much true. They weren't the smartest people but they were always around. Now Crabbe was dead and Goyle was hiding somewhere from the Aurors with his parents. Draco hadn't heard from him since the war.

He picked up another picture, which showed him as a kid around six with a brown haired boy next to him. His name was Theodore Nott. He'd known him since birth because their parents were friends. He was a nice guy, actually smart and funny. One day he'd lost contact with him. His father had forbidden Draco to see him since he'd turned against the dark side just when Draco had to face the problems of being the one who was supposed to fulfill Voldemorts plans. He missed his time with Theo. They always had fun together. Draco didn't knew where Theodore was now but he wanted to meet him again.

 _Father can't forbid the contact now_ , he thought bitterly.

Draco pulled the snitch out of his jacket and watched it fly around his room.


	5. Chapter 5

"You did what? Hermione, how could you visit him without letting us know!" Harry and Ron were, well, let's say not amused about her little trip to Malfoy Manor.

"I am a big girl, I can take care of myself," Hermione said in a calm voice. "You really think Malfoy would do anything to me? Harry, you saw him, he is not able to kill. He talked to me and I think I'll visit him again. Maybe I can pull him out of his little world. After that we can all forget about what happened and continue to live our lives. I mean, we are adults now and we've gone through a lot already, so why should we keep up something as stupid as childhood enmity?"

"Well I guess you are right," Harry said. "But just take care of yourself, please? You know he was still a Death Eater and stuff." He pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Yes, Harry," she said, laughing against his shoulders.

"Hey! What about me?" Ron looked at her shyly.

"How could I forget the great Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, then raised her voice, "Does somebody else want a hug?"

Ginny and Lavender, who were eavesdropping outside the door, peeked in and smiled sheepishly.

Hemione opened her arms wide and all three came to hug her. She laughed as the three pulled back and smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had been visiting Draco for three weeks now, usually for some hours. He often waited for her in front of the cliff or the tree.

They mostly just sat there in silence. Hermione had a feeling that Draco needed exactly that. She wouldn't push him to talk to her even though she really wanted to know why he looked so... whacked. She always brought chocolate, though.

On Saturday she decided to bring a book with her. When they sat in silence she would at least have something to read.

Just like everytime the Gryffindor crossed the gates Narcissa smiled at her and nodded and Hermione smiled in return. She walked towards the cliff and found the blonde standing there.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"Hello," he responded. "Oh you brought me a book? What happened to the chocolate? Did you eat all of it on the way over here?" That was when she saw him smirk for the first time. She could not help but smile.

"No it's not actually for you but you can read it. It's my favorite book. Here!" Hermione handed the book over to Draco like it was a newborn.

Just as Hermione let go of the book Draco pretend to drop it. She let out a small scream but pulled herself back together really quick.

The blonde tried to stop himself from laughing but he gave up and laughed for two minutes straight.

"It is nice that you have your fun" Hermione said with a fake sulky voice.

"Oh come on, it was quite funny," he said, still smiling. "You should have seen your face. Priceless."

"Are you feeling better than when I first visited?" she asked, now completely serious.

The blonde just nodded and looked in her brown eyes.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"Like what? How I feel because my father is dead? Why I feel like jumping off this goddamn cliff sometimes? Why I talk to you without insulting you? What do you want to hear exactly?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"I- what?" Draco asked confused. Hermione opened her mouth to repeat the question when Draco raised his voice again. "Brown," he said quietly.

The girl nodded. "I like blue."

"Really? I thought your favorite color is red," he said slightly smiling.

"No, but I could also ask why your favorite color isn't green?" She laughed while pulling some chocolate out of her bag. "Want some?" Draco nodded and she broke a piece off the bar.

After a moment of silence Draco turned to look at her. "Granger, where do you go after you visit me?"

"I usually go home, change my clothes, and go to work," Hermione said with a shrug. "I work at St. Mungos by the way. It's quite boring but I earn good money and I can help people, and that's the only thing that matters, right?"

"You think it's boring?" Draco asked and raised his blonde eyebrows. "Hermione Granger thinks that something is boring. How's that?"

"Well, I heal people and that's really great but sometimes I feel... I don't know... not happy with it. I want to quit but I don't have enough money yet."

"What for?"

"I want to travel a lot, the muggle way maybe," Hermione said. She rolled her eyes when she saw his face. "Yes Draco, I am just a little mudblood who wants to travel like the lowest creatures on earth."

"No, that is not what I meant," Draco said quickly. "I have thought about that word a lot lately and I am sorry. I was just a jerk back in Hogwarts. I was raised like that but when my father died, his predjudices died with him. I know I can't change the past but I would like you to know that I am sorry." Draco looked at his hands.

"It's okay, I told you I don't cling to the past. I forgive you." Hermione smiled warmly at the blonde. "Would you like to do something? Like go for a walk or to a cinema?"

"Cinema? What's that?"

"Oh never mind" Hermione laughed at his confused face. "It's a large room and you can see a movie in there. A movie is a lot of pictures that are showed one after another. It's fun." When he didn't look convinced she said, "Okay, I see, a walk then?"

"Uhm sure. Through our yard or...?"

"I thought about Diagon Alley or something like that."

"No, you can do that if you want but without me," Draco snorted. "Some people out there hate me and others look at me with curiosity or even disgust. I am able to live without that."

"I understand that... What about muggle London?"

Draco started laughing. "Do you think I, Draco Malfoy, would go voluntarily into muggle London? That is terribly funny!"

"Yes." Hermione nodded and kept a straight face. She stood up and streched her arm out and waited for Draco to grab it. His smirk vanished and he took her hand. The brunette smiled, satisfied, and dropped his hand as she began to walk towards the gates.

"What are you doing? You are a witch. You can apparate out of here, you know?" Now his smirk was back in place.

Hermione blushed and took the blonde's hand again. She apparated them to her favorite muggle playground, where there was a nice green meadow with colorful flowers nearby and some swings and a seesaw.

"A playground? I thought you wanted to walk?"

Hermione shrugged and walked to the swings but stopped when she saw Draco not following her. "Oh, come on" she laughed. She took his hand and dragged him back.

"This is pathetic, Granger," Draco said when she climbed onto a swing. "How old are you? 5?" He shook his head and walked to the nearest bench.

"Oh, come on, you twat! It's fun." She laughed again and her slightly less bushy hair swung in the air.

He stared at her for a while and then chuckled. An elderly men suddenly sat down beside Draco. He looked at him and then at Hermione.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend there," he said. "If she makes you laugh when nobody else is able to, keep her. I lost my wife three years ago and I still miss her." He smiled sadly at his memory.

"She is not my girlfriend, sir."

"Tell me, does she make you happy?"

Draco looked back at Hermione, who laughed and swung higher and higher. "Yes."

The man smiled and nodded.

When he left, Draco closed his eyes for one moment and enjoyed the sun shining on his face. A scream suddenly cut through the summery air and his eyes snapped open. He ran towards Hermione as fast as he could.

"Granger! Gosh, what did you do?" He helped Hermione sit up and placed her ankle in his hands. "Does this hurt?" He bent her ankle and Hermione let out a whimper. "So apparently it does. We'll head back to Malfoy Manor. Put your hands around my neck."

He lifted her up and walked where they came from and apparated home.

As soon as Draco arrived home he put Hermione on the couch.

"Stay here, I'll get you something that'll make it better." With that he rushed out of the room.

At that moment Narcissa walked in the room. "Oh Hermione, what happened?" She took her hand and patted it.

"I jumped from the swing and lost my balance," Hermione said. "I fell over and my ankle was not happy about it. I'm fine, it hurts only a bit."

"Oh poor girl," Narcissa said. "I'll make you some tea."

Hermione smiled at the woman and closed her eyes. She was kind of tired; she had managed to get out of work earlier today to meet Draco. She didn't mean to but she fell asleep on Malfoy's couch. And when she slept, she slept like a rock. She had never been a light sleeper. She could probably have mended her ankle by herself but the pain and the tiredness stopped her.

When Hermione opened her eyes it was incredibly dark outside. She raised her head and saw that she was in a bed. She guessed it was Draco's.

She looked at her ankle and moved it in a circle. It didn't hurt anymore. Draco must have healed her. She was a bit dizzy as she stood up but she decided to head towards the kitchen she had visited once.

"You smile more, Draco," a female voice said.

There was just a little _hm_ noise in return.

"You look much better than some weeks ago," the voice continued. "I like her. Hermione, I mean. She is a nice girl. She makes you happy. Don't deny it, boy, I know you" - she let out a small laugh - "Why don't you tell her that she helped you? Why don't you admit that you like her?"

"She – I – we – it's difficult."

Hermione felt wrong so she knocked on the door and opened it. She smiled shyly at Narcissa and then at Draco.

"Awake from your beauty sleep?" Draco smirked slightly.

"Yes. I have to admit that your bed is super comfortable." She streched and yawned."What time is it?"

"Oh it's nearly 10 pm, darling. You shouldn't get home on your own so late. How about you stay for tonight and tomorrow I'll make us breakfast." Narcissa smiled sweetly.

"Oh I don't want to bother anyone. It's no problem, really-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. I'll prepare the guestroom for you." With no further words Narcissa rushed out of the room.

"My mother can be really... stubborn," Draco said. "I am sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh, you mean like yourself? Malfoys, I guess." Hermione laughed."It's no problem really, but can I have some parchment? I would like to owl my friends that I am fine."

Draco got her some parchment, something to write with, and his owl for her to use and left the room to give Hermione some privacy.

 _Guys,_

 _I'm fine, I am staying at Malfoy Manor tonight. Don't worry about me, I just fell asleep and woke up like five minutes ago. I would like to ask you all for a favor though. Could you all come around Malfoy Manor tomorrow after breakfast? Maybe Harry and Ron could bring their Quidditch stuff along?_

 _Thanks._

 _Til tomorrow,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione smiled, pleased with the letter, and attached it to the bird's leg. She felt excited for tomorrow as she watched the owl fly away.

"Hermione, darling?" Narcissa said. "Your room is ready. Come, I will show you where it is and where the bathroom is. I took an old pair of pajamas from Draco, from when he was younger. It should fit you. I placed it on your bed." She smiled and guided the tired girl to her room for the night.

The room was just beautiful. It contained a large bed with the softest sheets Hermione had ever touched. The room was a pretty shade of lilac and had dark wooden furniture. On the bed lay a pair of green pyjamas with the Slytherin emblem on it.

 _Typical._ Hermione rolled her eyes but slipped off her clothes and put on the soft silky pajamas.

She was about to go to bed when she realized that she hadn't said goodnight to Draco.

She got up and walked to the room across the hallway. When she opened the door she saw a shirtless Draco. He was standing by his bed and turned around to look at who had come in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight," she said nervously. "Uhh goodnight." With that she turned around and hurried back to her own room.

/

Draco smiled and got into bed.

 _Prudish Granger._

Draco fell asleep really fast and didn't noticed the storm that raged outside his window. The heavy lighning and thunder did not wake him up.

Draco was a light sleeper but he didn't wake up from noises like thunder. He woke up at smaller and quieter noises, like the door that just opened and closed again.

Draco heard footsteps coming closer and then he suddenly felt the warmth of a female body snuggling against him. Then she let out a small sigh and stopped rubbing her face against his chest.

"Granger? What are you doing?" Draco whispered.

"Mmh, don't like storm... tired... goodnight." Her voice was sleepy and she wasn't really awake when she said it.

Draco smiled and closed his eyes. He had almost forgotten the feeling of happiness. It was like a sudden warmth spreading throughout his entire body.

His fingers tingled as he touched Hermione's bare upper arm.

Hermione freaking Granger, of all people.

He was really glad that his ex-childhood enemy had come back into his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up in a situation she did not remember at all.

She was sleeping on Malfoy's chest; in Malfoy's bed.

She rose her head a bit to see if the blonde was awake yet. Surprisingly, he looked down at her and smirked.

"Morning, Granger." His smirk grew even wider as he looked at Hermione's embarrassed face.

"Oh, uhm, hello, Malfoy. I, ah, why am I in your bed, exactly?" Hermione now sat up straight in his bed and looked around.

"You came yesterday night and said something about a storm and then fell asleep in my bed," Draco said. "I wanted to ask yesterday but you fell asleep quick. By the way, THE Gryffindor princess is afraid of a small storm?" He couldn't hold his laughter back.

"The storm was not small! It was noisy and huge and - and scary!" Hermione looked like a four year old as she pushed her lower lip forward and looked at him sulkily.

"Okay okay Granger, whatever you say. Want something for breakfast? I bet my mother made something downstairs. Would you like to change first or do you want to go down in my pyjamas?" He smirked again and his eyes briefly wandered down to her cleavage.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm leaving now, Malfoy.", Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Hey Granger!" Draco waited until she turned around. "Green suits you by the way." He grinned and Hermione smiled at him.

After Hermione took a quick shower and got dressed she walked down the stairs to grab something to eat.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Want some tea?" Narcissa looked beautiful as ever, even in the early hours.

"I would prefer coffee. Thanks!" Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at Draco who just laughed.

She laughed with him, although she didn't know why. After they had a really nice breakfast together Draco was about to say something but the bell rang.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Narcissa opened the door and let the four adults in.

"Uhm Hello? Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Malfoy, Mione." Harry nodded to everyone he just mentioned. His companions, who had visible inhibitions, did the same.

"Granger? Would you like to explain why they are here?" Draco looked blankly at Hermione, his blonde eyebrows lifted in confusion.

"Oh, I just thought we could do something together," Hermione said. "Harry and Ron, do you have them with you? The things I asked for?" The boys nodded and smirked.

"Well then, Draco, would you change?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Into what?" the blonde asked slowly. Obvious doubt mingled with fear in his voice.

Harry lifted a small golden ball with wings in the air and smiled challengingly at Draco, who raised his eyebrows but stood up and walked out of the room. The friends and Narcissa walked to the backyard and cast some spells to prepare the Quidditch field.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron stood there in their red Quidditch robes. Draco walked up to them in his green Slytherin robes, smirking.

"Ahh the girl Weasley is also playing?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows. "Three against one then?"

"Her name is Ginny, and no. Ron and Ginny play in a team and me and you, only if you allow me to play with you, your highness." Harry bowed provokingly.

"No need for that Potter, we all know Weasley is our king." Ron shot him a glare but the others chuckled. "Well then, let's get going," Draco said and walked over to the pitch. Harry looked over at Hermione, who smiled and nodded.

The game was a really nice distraction for Draco from his thoughts. He had fun. They played almost two hours before he and Harry won (of course) even though the redhead was really skilled. It was now a little past lunch time but nobody seemed hungry.

Draco cheered with Harry upon winning and then looked over to his mother. Narcissa was just standing there, tears in her eyes and smiling. She looked so peaceful and happy.

Maybe Draco wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping at night.

He also glanced at the girl beside his mother. She looked at Narcissa with a huge smile on her face, who closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Hermione seemed to be happy too, although she was in his garden and with him and his mother. Two Malfoys at once. He couldn't even stand just himself.

Ron seemed to be not as happy about the game as Draco was.

"Hey, Weasley." Ron looked up and waited for his insult. "Good game. And girl Weasley, uuhm Ginny?" The girl nodded. "You have some hidden skills there." Draco smirked.

Ginny smiled amusedly and Ron looked like Voldemort himself complimented him.

"Hey guys? Another round? This time it's me and Ron, you all agree?" Harry looked smiling at everyone. Draco shrugged, Ron nodded his head in absolute agreement, and Ginny looked like she wasn't sure at all.

"Oh, come on, Ginny." The name of the youngest Weasley member was obvioulsy foreign on the ex-Slytherin's tongue. "We are gonna win this thing." Draco smirked and Ginny smiled and finally nodded.

A couple more hours of playing passed before Narcissa turned to Hermione and Lavender.

"Would you girls like some tea? Wait, here." She pointed her wand and some chairs and a garden table appeared. "I'll be back soon."

After she was gone, Lavender said, "Wow, she is nice. And he isn't the git I luckily never got to know. Look, Harry and Ron made a goal!" Lavender smiled up at Ron and waved her hand. Hermione smiled at Lavender and decided to help Narcissa with the tea inside.

"Hey Mrs. Malfoy, do you need any help?" Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Narcissa standing by the window with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione, I really have to thank you," Narcissa said. "You can't even imagine how happy I am that my son is smiling and laughing again. Thank you. Oh, and call me Narcissa, darling." She smiled warmly.

"Oh I haven't done much, Mrs- Narcissa," Hermione said. "I was kinda scared when I saw him the first time, but he isn't the arrogant prick - I am sorry about my language - that I once knew. His eyes, his whole body- he looked broken. I was shocked. The once smirking and insult-throwing boy was gone. I am actually happy to see him smirking again, I kind of missed this." She blushed and looked at the ground.

"I know what you mean," Narcissa said. "I think he is, or rather, was, broken. I don't know yet. He is definitely on his way back. The death of his father, the whole war, and even things I don't know made him so miserable. It hurted to see him like that."

"What about you, M- Narcissa? How are you?" Hermione looked into her blue eyes.

"Oh don't worry about me, sweetheart. I am fine."

"I know it's a lie because I used to say that too. So how are you?"

Narcissa sighed. "After Lucius's death I cried horribly often. I didn't know how to feel about it. There was a time in my life when I despised Lucius. It was the time he dragged me and his own son into the claws of Voldemort. I don't know why he did that. I thought he had a plan but he clearly did not. I tried to see the whole thing positively but what should I have been positive about? The fact that my husband clearly lost his mind and my son had no other option than to follow orders blindly?

"Draco always asked me if I was alright after Voldemort visited our house or after something bad happened. He wanted to protect me. He knew that if he failed at whatever Voldemort had told him to do, he or I would pay for it. My life depended on his tasks. I can only imagine how hard that was for him. I mean, he was practically a child back then, just as he is one now. I am a strong woman and I know I could have tried to make a move against Voldemort but I was so scared. I had lost my faith in Lucuis by then and I didn't want to lose my life and leave Draco alone. I love him. I realized that Lucius had gone insane. I saw it in his eyes everytime I looked at him.

"He scared me. He wasn't the man I fell in love with. You must know that he was nice when we were young. He took me on fancy dates, told me things a young woman wants to hear. I trusted him with my life but after I gave birth to Draco he changed. It was the time Voldemort was gaining power and he knew it. His parents had always supported Voldemort's ideals so he stupidly thought he had to as well. He threw his and our lives away. I get tears in my eyes thinking about how he treated Draco. He was always really severe and hard on my boy. From time to time he was a nice, loving, and caring father. Those were the times I thought there was hope for him, that all the killing hadn't destroyed his brain, but I was wrong. As soon Draco became useful for the Dark Lord, Lucius pushed him into being a Death Eater. I should have done something to stop it but I didn't." She looked at Hermione and her eyes said that she really hated herself for letting her son get into such big troubles, which was an understatement.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had to soak in the information she had just received.

"It's not your fault Narcissa, really," Hermione finally said. "Lucius is the one to blame. You don't have to worry about any of those things. You surely miss him but you still have Draco and if you want to talk, I am here as well. I know I am just a muggleborn and younger than you but I'll try to help, even though I don't think you need any advice from me. I am not as smart as you and only have half of the experience you have but I will try my best." Hermione smiled cheeringly at the woman in front of her.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you are much smarter than me," Narcissa said. "I am just an elderly woman not worth anything. The great times are over for me, but not for Draco. He has his whole life ahead of him. I am glad you came along on the day I owled Mr. Potter. I'd give everything to save my little dragon. Without him, my life would be empty and I would have nothing worth living for." She smiled sadly and inhaled deeply.

"Don't say that," Hermione said. "You are a strong woman. Do you think the guys are finished with playing?"

"Not likely, but the other girl is probably waiting for her tea." Narcissa smiled brightly now. It looked almost like she smirked.

Hermione helped Narcissa with all the drinks she had just prepared. The four weren't finished playing, but as soon as Ron saw the drinks he asked for a break. Everybody agreed and they landed back on the earth.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked Draco with a grin.

"Yeah, lots." He just smiled. There was no arrogance or even sadness in his eyes, just pure happiness.

"Good." Hermione returned his smile.

"It's past lunch," Narcissa said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I mean you don't have to but I thought since you weren't finished playing and -"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, thanks," Harry said. Ron looked at him but kept his mouth shut. Ginny and Lavender were smiling politely.

"Oh, great." Narcissa looked surprised.

 _Harry Potter is a kind person_ , she decided. _He should despise us or rather me but now he is so polite._

More time passed until Ginny and Malfoy won.

"I'm impressed, Ginny" Draco said. "Good game." He smirked at her and then stretched his hand out for Ginny to shake it.

Ron and Harry were a little bit pissed but Harry still smiled. _Who thought that Draco Malfoy could be a nice person?_

They all ate dinner at Malfoy Manor and talked. They did not talk about the war but about Hogwarts, Quidditch and other general things.

Even Ron smiled and laughed from time to time while Lavender and Ginny were more at ease. They stopped seeing Malfoy as the jerk he was back in Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry had both realized this from their first visit.

He looked better; his eyes weren't filled with emptiness anymore and sometimes Hermione saw something flicker in his eyes. At first she hadn't know what it was but when she looked at him now she knew it was hope. Draco had hope. She didn't knew what for. To leave Malfoy Manor and finally start to live his life again? She hoped so.

When they finally decided to head home Draco grabbed Hermione's hand. She twirled around, half-shocked half-smiling.

"Well, uhm, Granger, it was a nice idea to have them around even though I used to hate them and they literally loathed me but uhm -"

Hermione saw how he struggled to say those two little words. "You're welcome, Malfoy," she said. "I'll come again next week. Goodnight." She waved him goodbye.

Draco sighed and returned to the dining room, where he plopped onto one of the chairs and sighed again.

"Why are you so goddamn happy?" he asked himself and layed his head in his hands.

"I would say because you like her and you also like having her around," Narcissa said, appearing in the room. "It is really simple Draco." His mother smiled and then began cleaning the table the muggle way.

"It's complicated, I told you before," Draco said. "Now leave it." He rubbed his eyes.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Uh, Mother, because she is the smartest damn witch of her age and I am just, well, me. I am a Death Eater without a job, I am a coward, I am simply not good enough for her. My Malfoy pride says that I am worth everybody but that isn't true. I hate myself and I don't know what to do about it. I would ruin it, like I've ruined everything in my life so far. I don't deserve her, Mother." He stood up and left the room without waiting for her reaction. He had finally told someone, and that was enough. He didn't need nor want an answer.

/

"Uh Harry? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione looked at him shyly.

"Sure, 'Mione. What's up?"

"It's actually complicated. Look, I don't think he is a bad guy anymore and I enjoy the time I spend with him and now I don't know if uh-"

"You're in love with Malfoy." He didn't ask her, it was a statement.

"What? Uh, no. I - I don't know. Would it be bad?" She played nervously with her ring.

"No, Hermione," Harry laughed. "I don't really understand why though but that is none of my business. I saw you looking at him for quite a long time. Ron might not be super happy first but whatever, he'll be fine."

"What do you think about him?" Hermione asked. "I mean do you like him?"

"Yeah, he is nice, I guess," Harry said. "You know I used to hate him and he used to or hates me so I am not really neutral to this but I will try. You need someone in your life who you're happy with. I know you always felt like the third wheel and I want you to be happy. You are just like my sister, you know that, right?"

"Oh Harry! Thank you so much. I'll talk to him when I meet him again." She smiled happily now.

"Sure," he said and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco, Mr. Potter is here!" Narcissa shouted so Draco would hear her wherever he was in the Manor.

"Oh, you can call me Harry, Mrs. Malfoy," he said rather awkwardly.

"Then call me Narcissa," she said and shook his hand.

It was a weird situation. He was in the Malfoy Manor, in the house of his childhood enemy. He loathed Draco. The blonde was everything he was not. Harry would have never dreamed that Draco would one day await him in his own home. _Stranger things have_ _happened,_ he thought.

"Potter, what an honor to have you in my home again," the blonde said smirking.

"I wanted to talk to you," Harry said in a plain voice.

"Oh, uhm, sure, let's talk in the sitting room." He walked ahead of Harry. The pale yellow room contained a coffee table, which was between two black sofas, and there were some potted plants.

"So what is it?" Draco asked kind of nervously, sitting on one of the black sofas.

"Do you love Hermione?" Harry blurted. Draco's eyes went wide.

"What – Why would you ask such a thing?" he muttered.

"You could not keep your eyes off her yesterday, you smiled at her, and you look way better now since she visits you," Harry listed.

"Why does everybody think I love her?" Draco asked, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, do you?" Harry asked, now with a grin on his face.

"No! I mean, I don't know," he said. "I like her, maybe. I told my mother before, go talk to her if you want to know." He rose from his seat.

"No, we will talk about this right now. Come on, what did you tell your mother?"

"I am not made for love," Draco finally said. "I would ruin it, like I ruin everything. I am a bad person and Granger deserves someone better than me. I would only hurt her. I am my father's son, after all." He smiled sadly.

"Gosh, Malfoy, pull yourself together!" Harry said. "Since when do you think a Malfoy is not worth somebody? I grew up with the impression that Malfoys get exactly want they want. If you like her, just fucking tell her."

"You don't understand, Potter," Draco said. "Why would Granger want somebody like me? I mean, have you looked at me lately? I am a wreck. What could I give her?"

"Hermione likes you," Harry said. "You don't have to give her anything exept love. I know that sounds cheesy but it's the truth. Hermione is a strong woman, she is independant. She doesn't need money or anything fancy. Just be nice and show her you love her. She doesn't want more, really. Now, will you tell her how you feel?" Harry patted Draco's back.

"Hm, maybe."

"That's something," Harry said, then awkwardly suggested, "Now do you want to do something?"

"Ugh Potter, I'm fine," Draco said. "I don't need a nanny, especially not such a bad one. But honestly, wouldn't your girl be jealous of me?" He smirked.

"No, Ginny is at home with Hermione and Lavender," Harry said. "And Ron is visiting his parents and George. Butterbeer then?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, he still wasn't sure about leaving the house. The thought made him uncomfortable but he didn't want to argue with Harry about it so he just answered. "Yeah, fine with me." They both stood up and apparated to the Leaky Couldron.

They had a good time talking about Hogwarts, Hermione, and other thing two young wizards talk about. After some butterbeer, Harry couldn't resist the urge to go to the loo. It was late and nearly all the guests had left the bar.

Draco lifted his Butterbeer and spun it around. He had almost forgotten what Butterbeer tasted like. When he was about to take another sip he heard a voice behind him and became stiff.

"Looky look at who's there," a tall man wearing black robes said. "The little coward Malfoy. Where's your daddy, Malfoy? Is he dead? What a pity." He laughed.

"Sod off." Malfoy didn't even look up. He had expected something like this would happen.

"Hey, you coward! Look at me! I said LOOK AT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The man was probably drunk.

"What do you want?" Draco stood up and faced the man.

"This." He hit him right on the nose, hard, making blood stream out. But the men wasn't finished yet. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Crucio!" Draco fell to the floor, his face warped with pain. The man put his wand away and kicked Draco hard in his stomach and then his head. Draco tried to protect his head but he couldn't. Right then Harry came back from the loo and saw Draco on the floor.

"Hey, you!" he screamed but the stranger was gone. Harry rushed to Draco and tried to help but Draco had passed out from the pain.

/

Harry picked him up and apparated home, where he laid Draco on the couch. The girls heard a noise and came into the living room.

"Hey Harry, want something to ea- what happened?" Ginny kneeled beside Harry.

Hermione inhaled sharp and went to Draco's side. "Harry, who did this?"

"I- I don't know," Harry said, speaking quickly. "We were at the Leaky Cauldron and I went to the bathroom and when I came back a guy was kicking Malfoy. He apparated away so I don't know who that person was."

"Gosh, that's why he didn't want to go to Diagon Alley," Hermione said, patting Draco's arm. "He knew people would hate him, but I didn't know it would be that bad... You look tired, Harry. Go to bed, he will be fine. I can heal him. Now go."

Harry nodded and he and Ginny went to their bedroom while Lavender apparated to the Burrow to stay with Ron for the night.

Hermione healed Draco's wounds and cleaned them. When she was finished she took his hand and squeezed it. She didn't know what to do now so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

" _When skies are looking bad my dear and your heart lost all it's hope._

 _After dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go._

 _Skies will clear my darling-"_

Hermione stopped after she felt his gaze on her.

"Good, you're awake. Damn it Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked with a worried and angry expression.

"Nothing important," he said in a tired voice. "What did you just sing?"

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was ill." She stroked his cheek, ignoring the fact that he hadn't answered her properly.

"Can you sing it again?" he asked as he closed his eyes again.

"Uhm sure.

 _When skies are looking bad my dear and your heart lost all it's hope._

 _After dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go._

 _Skies will clear my darling._

 _I'll wake up with the one I love the most and in the morning I'll make you up, some tea and toast."_

By the time Hermione finished the song Draco was asleep. She decided to owl Narcissa, who was probably worried that he wasn't home yet. After that Hermione walked back, smiled at the boy on the couch and cuddled into the armchair beside him. She fell asleep pretty soon after.

/

 **Authors note: the song Hermione sang was "tea and toast" by Lucy Spraggan! I hope you liked this chapter! By the way thanks for liking this story. And a big thank you to Dramionespromise again for your nice reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up with terrible backache. She cursed herself for her decicion to sleep on the armchair. She slowly rose from her uncomfortable sleeping place and looked at Draco. His face was more relaxed than it was yesterday evening. _Thank god,_ she nodded to herself.

"I know I'm hot Granger, but you don't have to stare at me the whole day." He still kept his eyes shut but smiled from one ear to the other.

"Funny, Malfoy," she said and rolled her eyes. She walked towards the kitchen as she heard a small _hhmm_ from the living room.

She rushed into it and saw Draco holding his stomach.

"What is it?" Hermione said alarmed.

"Uh, nothing, just a bit dizzy," he said, obvioulsly in great pain.

"You are supposed to lay down some more," she said with a worried expression. "I healed your bruises and broken ribs but I still think you should go to St. Mungos for a check up."

"Yes, mother," he said grumpily and sat back on the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

"Do you like pancakes?" she called looking around the kitchen.

"Sure!" Draco shouted back.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" A sleepy Ginny came downstairs and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll leave soon but Granger is making pancakes and I am kinda hungry." Draco shrugged.

"Mm, 'is okay," she replied sleepily and walked towards the kitchen.

After Harry woke up the four of them ate breakfast together, talking about work and travelling, but Draco did not participate in the conversation much.

"Draco, I don't know if you can apparate home?" Hermione suddenly asked him "How do you feel?"

"I don't know to be honest," Draco said. "I would say yes but I don't want to end up with only one arm, so I guess not."

"It's okay, but I guess we cannot stay here. If we take the train, we'll be in my apartment in like half an hour."

"Oh, okay, but do you mean the muggle train?" Draco asked with an odd expression.

"Uhm yeah, what else could I mean?" Hermione smirked.

Draco groaned.

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and head off towards the train station along with Draco.

"Granger, I think I can apparate again," Draco said with a sulky voice.

"No, I don't think so. Malfoy Manor is quite far away but we will reach my apartment soon enough."

"But Graaaanger-"

"NO! Stop it now."

After half an hour they reached a yellow building.

"Don't tell me you live in that horrible house," Draco said with revulsion.

"I do, now come in." She lead him into the building and to the top floor where she opened a door. The room they stepped into was filled with white furniture, a grey sofa, a lot of plants (Neville sent one each year) and many books. The huge windows allowed sunlight to stream in. On the right was a grey kitchenette and a table with six chairs. It was quite the opposite of the Manor, bright and inviting. Hermione walked into the room and put her jacket away when a orange cat walked towards them.

"Hello, Croonkshanks. You must be hungry. What do you want boy?" She lifted the cat and walked towards the open kitchen.

"Uhm Granger?" Draco felt weird standing outside like this. He walked in and closed the door. "Do you really talk to your cat?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" she said with a smile, putting him down so she could feed him. "He is an asshole sometimes but I love this little idiot. So, what do you want to do? We could drive to Malfoy Manor but I think that would take a long time. We could stay here and, I don't know, talk or something. Tea?"

Hermione was more comfortable inside her own four walls than anywhere else. When she was alone with Draco she was a little bit awkward sometimes but now she felt at ease.

"Yes, please." Draco said, standing awkwardly at the door.

"Sit down, Malfoy," Hermione laughed. As both setteled down on the couch, Hermione raised her voice. "So, what do you think? It's nothing compared to the Manor but it's home," she said with a small shy smile.

"I think it's quite cozy," he said carefully. "I mean, the Manor is elegant and chick but this place screams coziness."

Hermione just looked at him and then laughed so hard she nearly fell of the couch. She inhaled and tried to put on a serious face but as soon as she looked at the confused boy beside her she started laughing again. She just couldn't stop.

"Are you done yet?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yep, nearly," she responded, then pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh again.

"Would you like to tell me why you laughed so hard?" Draco asked, still a little bit pissed about the whole situation.

"Why are you so incredibly awkward right now?" she giggled again.

"I – I'm not!"

"Sure, if you say so." Croonkshanks jumped on the sofa and cuddled next to Draco.

"What is it doing?"

"Aww look, he likes you!" Hermione laughed again as Croonkshanks cuddled into Draco's lap.

"Wait! I need to take a picture of that!" She rushed out of the room and came back with a little polaroid camera.

She took a photo and looked at the picture with a smile.

"What the heck was that?" Draco asked, patting the orange cat and slowly sipping his tea.

"I took a picture of you." She showed the picture to him and went to put it on her fridge.

When she came back Draco suddenly coughed and started making choking noises.

"Jesus, Draco! Don't die on me!" Hermione laughed and patted him on his back. Hard.

"Don't tell me what to do, I will die whenever the hell I want," he said, still choughing.

"Well, alright." she snickered and rubbed his back in circles.

Draco slowly stopped coughing his lungs out and breathed in and out.

"Feeling better?" the girl asked but didn't stop circling her hand on his back. Draco nodded and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why are you like this?" He couldn't look away.

"What do you mean?"

"You are so nice. I -I just can't figure out why."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the side.

"Don't do that. Please don't bite your bottom lip. It drives me crazy." Draco sighed and ruffled his hand through his hair.

"Well, then, don't do that!" Hermione's voice was shrill and nervous.

"What? You mean ruffling my hand through my hair? Why?"

"Because that drives _me_ crazy!" She stood up and walked over to the huge window.

"Oh really?" He smirked and walked over to the spot where she was standing.

"No, don't come near me." Draco's smirk grew wider as he leaned close to her.

Hermione's eyes widened and and she bit her bottom lip again. It was a bad habit.

Draco shook his head and cupped her face. With one thumb he gently stroked her cheek. Heat was rising in Hermione's face and she knew she was probably blushing really hard.

Draco smiled and finally kissed her. The kiss was soft but passionate, and Hermione returned it as he pushed her against the wall, the kiss turning more lustful with every second that passed.

Suddenly Draco interruppted the kiss. "Hermione, I-"

"Shh." Hermione stopped him from talking by kissing him again.

Then she started to fumble with his shirt.

"You are sure about this?" Draco asked seriously. Hermione looked him in the eye and nodded, taking her top off.

Draco lifted her up, ignoring the slight pain rushing trough his body. Her legs were around his waist and he tried to take off her bra as he walked towards the room Hermione had come out with her camera earlier, glad to see that it was her bedroom. He put her on the bed and took off his trousers. Hermione smiled and stripped off her skirt. When Draco started kissing her neck Hermione moaned and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, you," Hermione whispered, happiness filling her as she looked at the man next to her.

"Hey," he whispered back. He had woken up before her and looked at her now in disbelief.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" she asked after she yawned.

"It's like a dream to be here. Lying in bed with you. And you know – doing things with you." He shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Really?" She coudn't believe her ears, she pushed herself up to her elbows.

"Yeah. You have no idea for how long I've wanted this. It's so surreal."

"Me too.".

His eyes widened. _She wanted this too? She wanted him too?_

"I think I love you, Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered next to him.

"What?" He could not believe what she had just said. This must be a dream.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just – I think about you all the time and I just-"

"I love you too," he said and kissed her. Draco gently brushed his fingers over the inside of her arm; the scar was still strongly visible. "I have felt like this for months but I was never brave enough to talk to you about it," Draco admitted. "I wasn't sure how you would react. I really believed that you would stop seeing me. I was afraid but I couldn't lose you. You were too important. I thought I wasn't good enough for you, hell, I still think that. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"You thought you wouldn't be good enough for me?" she asked, pulling her arm away. "Do you see this? Your aunt made very clear what I am, this scar...everytime I even thought about telling you how I felt- it stopped me. I thought you could never love a mudblood."

"Never say that word again," Draco said forcefully. "Yes, you are a Muggleborn, but that doesn't matter! I really don't care about things like that anymore. My aunt was crazy! This scar, it doesn't define you. Hermione, you are the brightest whitch I know, never let anyone tell you different." He kissed her scar". "But I am just an ex-Death Eater, I have no job, I have no friends, I just can't give you anything. I have nothing to offer." He threw his hands in the air.

Suddenly Hermione climbed on top of him.

"I don't care about that. Never did. You are all I need." She kissed him.

/

"The second time was just as awesome as the first time," Draco said grinning.

"Yeah, it was," Hermione said under her breath. "I'll go get breakfast." She wrapped a bedsheet around her body and walked into the kitchen.

After some minutes she came back with tea and waffles. She placed it on the bed and snuggled right next to Draco.

They talked and laughed and kissed a lot in between.

Suddenly Hermione's doorbell rang. Both stopped playing around and looked at each other. Hermione bit her lip and pulled on her bathrobe and walked to the door to open it.

"Hermione! I was worried! You said you would call when you got home. We were worried." Harry stepped inside, followed by Ginny.

"Um, yeah, sorry, I totally forgot about that." Hermione blushed and threw a glance at her bedroom door, hoping Draco would stay in there.

"Wait, where is Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking around. "Did you bring him home?"

"Well, no, not really," Hermione smiled awkwardly.

"Is this his shirt?" Ginny smirked while she lifted the shirt off the floor.

"Umm." Hermione just stared at Ginny.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Malfoy, you can come out. It's alright."

The bedroom door opened a crack and Draco stuck his head out of the door and smiled sheepishly. He walked over to them, just wearing his jeans but no shirt.

"I guess that's yours, then." Ginny threw the shirt at him and giggled.

"Thanks," he said, catching it and putting it on. The silence was awkward.

"Well, so you guys are dating now?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, yes, I think we are?" It was more a question than a statement. Draco looked over at Hermione to see how she reacted to it. She just nodded and smiled.

"I knew it! Ha! I won! Ginny you know what that means!" Harry laughed and looked at his girlfriend.

"I can't belive it!" Ginny said. "I shouldn't have bet with you! You knew because they told you before! That's not fair!"

"Wait, what are you both talking about?" Hermione's tone was confused but also slightly angry.

"We bet, I won, Ginny lost," Harry said. "I said that you'd be here together plus I said you'd be dating. Ginny will be doing the laundry for the whole month." He grinned

"Congratulations," Draco said and grinned too. They looked like best friends.

"Boys." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed with Ginny.

"So, now that you guys are official, are you going to tell everybody?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure, I mean, we need to let it settle in for ourselves first." Hermione looked over at Draco who smirked at her.

"Well, it's my mother's birthday on Tuesday and I wanted to throw a little party anyways" Draco said. "I think that would be a good event for such an anouncement."

"Okay, Tuesday then," Hermione smiled.

They sat down together and ate breakfast while planning the birthday party for Narcissa. Harry and Ginny went home after, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

/

"Soooo," Harry started as soon as they were out of Hermione's apartment.

"They are together now!" Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand. "That's so cute. They are a lovely couple."

"Right," Harry said. "What do you think Ron will say?"

"Oh, he'll come around," Ginny said. "I mean, he has a girlfriend too. Draco is such a nice person now and Ron will see how happy Hermione is."

"You're right," Harry said. "Shall we?" Ginny nodded and they apparated home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally Tuesday and everything was going perfectly fine. Draco asked his mother to go with him to Diagon Alley because he wanted to buy a present for Hermione's birthday. He couldn't think of any other excuse to lure her out of the house.

At Malfoy Manor everyone else was running around to prepare everything. Ginny and Lavender had baked a cake, Ron and Harry were putting up the decorations in the garden, and Hermione was making sure everybody was doing their best.

Hermione looked down at the two presents in her hands. One was from Draco for Narcissa and the other one was from herself. Draco got his mother a necklace because he said that her old necklace which she had gotten from Lucius had broken. Hermione was nervous about her gift though; she didn't know how Narcissa would react to it.

Harry and the others got Narcissa a present too. They all put their money together to buy her a book on spells and potions for everything from beauty to cooking.

Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that Draco and Narcissa would be back soon.

"Hey!" Hermione screamed, making her friends turn around. "They'll be here soon! Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Harry and Ron yelled backin chorus, which made Lavender and Ginny giggle.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends and walked over to the corner of the house so she could peek around to see the front gate.

Suddenly Hermione saw a movement at the gate and got in position. She was still nervous.

/

Narcissa recommended so many presents that Draco almost missed the time to leave. When they arrived at the Malfoy Manor he stopped his mother from stepping further.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Narcissa looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"You need to close your eyes, Mother," Draco demanded with a smile. "Trust me, just do it."

"Why?" she asked in a sceptical tone.

"Just do it already, Mother!" he laughed and put his hands over her eyes. They walked together to the garden. As soon as Draco caught Hermione's gaze he winked at her.

"Draco, what-"

"Hush, Mother," he said. "I will count down, then you can open your eyes, okay?" Narcissa sighed but nodded.

"Right, so five...four...three..two..."

"Happy birthday!" Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Ron and Harry screamed as Draco lifted his hands from his mother's eyes.

"Oh my, Draco! That is so sweet, thank you so much!" Some tears escaped Narcissa's eyes. She hugged Draco tightly and walked over to Hermione. "You planned this, didn't you?" She smiled and Hermione nodded. Narcissa hugged her just as tightly as she had hugged her son. Hermione exhaled in relief.

"We have a present for you, Narcissa." Harry snatched the present up and gave it to Narcissa.

"Oh, you shouldn't have bought me something," Narcissa said. "The fact that you are all here makes me happy." She smiled warmly at all of them.

Narcissa opened the present carefully and laughed as she saw what the four got her. She thanked and hugged them all. After that she opened Draco's present and immediately put the necklace on. She stood up and walked over to the cake when Hermione stopped her.

"I got a present for you too," she said shyly and handed it to her. It was nicely wrapped in some silver paper, Narcissa opened it and froze.

The only thing she said was "Oh". Hermione didn't know if it was good or bad. She hoped for the former.

"I – I just thought you would like to have it. I know you probably don't like muggle things but I quite like doing them and-"

Narcissa hugged her again. She pushed Hermione's hair away and whispered in her ear, "It is a lovely gift, darling, I'm really happy. Thank you. For everything."

Hermione smiled in relief and closed her eyes for a second.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously. His mother gave him the book, grinning.

It was a photo album bound in black leather; filled with pictures from the last months. There were some pictures from their Quidditch match, from the times when they were sitting under the tree, pictures from their time at the park, there were even some pictures of just the two of them. At the end there was the picture of Draco and Crookshanks that she had taken before they kissed. The special thing about all of these pictures was that they weren't moving. They were muggle pictures. They caught the exact moment, not several seconds of a moment. Draco only knew some of the pictures, Hermione obviously took them secretly.

Draco looked up at Hermione's face. She smiled at him, a smile that held so many emotions. He really loved the girl.

He gave the book back to his mother and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her towards him.

"I really love you," he said, kissing her passionately. "Oh yeah, right, Mother," Draco said under his breath when he pulled away. "I'm madly in love with Hermione Jean Granger."

"Oh I know, sweetheart." Narcissa laughed.

"How?" the blonde looked at her with a confused expression.

"Oh, it was easy," she said. "Ever since that girl appeared you have been different, it was pretty obvious. I knew that you loved her even when you didn't." She stroked his cheek softly. Draco smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.

Hermione laughed.

"Now I want to eat that delicous looking cake over there," Narcissa said, Ginny and Lavender winked at each other.

/

Ron walked over to Hermione later that evening.

"So, you and Malfoy, huh?" His voice was calm and he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I wasn't quite sure how you would react-"

"Oh 'Mione. I'm happy for you! I have Lavender and you have Malfoy. I'm happy if you are." He smiled warmly at her.

Hermione hugged him and together they watched the others bundled up around the campfire laughing.

/

 **Authors note: Thanks for following and liking the story! There is only one chapter left, are you excited? I am haha. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hermione!" the blonde man screamed from the hallway. "We need to go. NOW!"

"Yeah calm down! I'm coming already.", Hermione yelled back.

Draco looked up when he heard her heels clicking on the wodden floor. She wore a pale lilac dress that reached to the floor. Her hair was open and curled and she wore natural make-up.

"You look breathtaking." Draco kissed his girlfriend and wrapped his hands tightly around her waist.

"I thought we need to go?" Hermione whispered as she ran her fingers up and down his neck.

"There is always time for snogging," he said with a smirk.

"Come on," she laughed, pulling back from him so they could apparate to the Burrow.

"You go and find Harry and Ron. I'll see if the bride is ready." She kissed him one last time and went to look for her friend.

Hermione knocked on the door and stepped in, Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Oh my god! Ginny! You look stunning." Small tears were forming in Hermione's eyes.

"You think so?" Ginny turned around to face the mirror. Hermione walked over and put her hands on Ginny's shoulder so they both saw Ginny in the mirror. Ginny wore a long white balldress with a lace back. Her red hair was pinned up, her face was framed by some loose strands of hair.

"Yes, I know so. Harry is the luckiest man in the whole wide world." Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek and hugged her friend.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered and and closed her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

/

"Hey pal! How are you?" Draco hit Harry's shoulder playfully.

"Oh I'm fine," Harry said, scratching his head nervously. "How are you?"

"Harry, stop that," Ron said. "It's going to be fine!"

"Yeah Potter, don't worry," Draco said casually. "Hermione is up there and talking to her. Oh, um, well that could also be a bad thing but... nah, she is probably doing fine." Draco bit his lip and looked up to the ceiling.

"Great, Malfoy, stop being so unhelpful," Ron hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"Okay okay, should I look after them?" Draco suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah, go ahead and do that," Ron muttered and turned his back to Draco.

"See you in five minutes, Harry." Draco winked at his friend and Harry responded with a short nervous nod.

Draco hastened to get to Ginny's room.

"Hey girls, I just want- wow." Draco was lost for words.

"I guess that's a good thing then?" Ginny asked and blushed.

"Yes, of course, you look beautiful Ginny." Draco walked over and kissed Ginny's cheek and Hermione's lips.

"Are you ready, Ginny?" Hermione asked and took Draco's hand.

Ginny nodded and they walked down the stairs together. All the guests were already waiting. Harry was standing at the altar, eyes closed for some seconds.

Arthur Weasley was waiting for Ginny nearby and Hermione and Draco left her with her father before walking to their seats and sitting down.

Arthur and Ginny started walking towards the groom, who was looking stunned.

When they reached the altar, Arthur kissed Ginny and took a seat beneath his wife.

"You look... just... wow!" Harry stuttered.

"You don't look bad yourself," Ginny said, smiling at him.

"Ahem! So we are all here because two people want to enter the alliance for life..." the tall man standing before them began.

"Well duh," Draco whispered. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Some heads turned to them which only made them laugh harder.

It took several minutes before they shut up again.

"So now I have to ask, will you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley for your wife?" the churchman asked.

"I do!" Harry nearly burst out.

"Yes, well, will you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take-"

"Yes I do!" Ginny said and smiled. Everybody laughed and even the churchman's mouth twitched.

"Okay then, Harry James Potter, you may kiss your wife."

Harry didn't hesitate long and kissed his wife passionately. The crowd clapped and cheered.

/

"So, Hermione and Draco, what are you doing in life?" Bill Weasley asked while sipping on his champagne.

"Oh, um, we are travelling a lot," Hermione answered and blushed.

"Oh really?" Lavender asked, smirking. "And why are you carrying a ring with you? I saw you taking it off."

"What ring?" Ginny asked hysterically. "Hermione, what ring?"

"Um-" Hermione glanced over at Draco, who nodded and laughed. Hermione took a ring out of her bag and put it on her left hand.

"Oh my! Is this what I think it is?" Ginny squeeled.

"It's an engagement ring," Hermione smiled happily.

"Oh Hermione, that's wonderful!" Harry hugged his best friend.

Everybody hugged the couple and they toasted. Even Ron seemed to be happy, and no wonder. After all, he was going to be a father in seven months.

After the party Hermione and Draco apparated to their apartment were Crookshanks waited for them.

"Hermione? Do you remember when you asked me how I was back when we met?" Draco asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, that time under the tree," she said with a nostalgic smile.

"I couldn't quite describe what I felt," he said quietly, his eyes filled with sadness. "It was like the sun was still shining but I just didn't feel it anymore." He paused and then said, "But now-"

"What now?" she whispered, looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"You are my sun, Hermione." he said and kissed his future wife with everything he had.

/

 **Authors note: The end! Thanks for liking this story! I hope you enjoyed my first story even though it's not like super long or extremely well written. Anyways, thanks for reading! :) Thank you Fawnfeather for your lovely review!**


End file.
